A New Life Story
by Phoenix1222
Summary: You know, I never expected this. But hey, Life's cruel. SI. Summary sucks, I know.


**A/N: doing a new story because I can't find the motivation to make any new chapter's for the mass effect series. So I am a doing a kind of cross-over of all three bioshock games but unfortunately I will not be going through each game as it will take too long to get through all three games with my sporadic tendency's and the other world is RWBY. Might as well give it a try. Did I mention it was a SI? No? Well now I did. Enjoy!**

You know….. I never thought I would become a dimension hopper because of two "twins" from Bioshock. I thought I would finish high school, go to college, get a good job, and have a family. What I didn't think I would do is be sucked into all THREE Bioshock games and then get sent to RWBY. But hey, life's a bitch isn't it? So you want to know why? No? Too bad I am telling my story anyway. So here's the start of my fall into the dimensions.

 _I AM SIR LINEBREAK! I WILL BE HERE UNTILL THE AUTHOR HOW TO PROPERLY USES LINE BREAKS!_

So it all started when I had gotten home from school. I was a senior at the time and was going to graduate high school after that school year. Even with my mental disabilities, I did pretty well in school. But I digress. I had gotten off the bus and I noticed the car wasn't there. I thought, 'That's surprising but not weird. Mom usually tells me when she has to leave the house but there had been incident's where she hadn't told me.' I walk up to the front door to see it was unlocked. "OK. Now there's something fishy going on." I mumble under my breathe. My mom never leaves the door unlocked when she leaves somewhere when there's no one else inside. I open the door slowly and looks inside. It looks undisturbed like none of the stuff in the house has been touched all day. "Horror movie or game much? This feels like Amnesia all over again." I chuckle softly as I recount when I played it and it scared me so bad I jumped out of my chair. I enter completely inside and locks both doors when I close them. "Maybe we should tell him what's going brother?" a strangely familiar feminine voice says.

I spin so fast, I popped my neck and then holds my neck discomfort. "But that would ruin the surprise." The "brother" said. "But it looks wrong when we are the only one's in the house and his loved ones are gone." the "sister" said. "You have a point sister." He agrees with her. As they are talking to each other, I can only stare at them both in disbelief. 'It can't be.' The "brother" and "sister" look like they are from the 50's with the brother's over-coat, vest, oxfords, and dress pants and the sister's blouse, upper dress and dress shoes. "You… You two are..." I start to stutter. "Yes. We are them." The brother says matter-of-factly.

"Rosalind Lutece and Robert Lutece." I say dumbly, staring at them like I have gone insane. "This is not possible. You are only game character's/" I say more for my own comfort. "Unfortunately, you are quite wrong there." The sister looks at me. I shake my head to gather my wits and looks at them. "I know this. Whenever this happens, something bad happens to the character in Bioshock whenever you two are involved." I groan in despair. 'This is not good.' I think. "We have a proposition for you Jacob." The sister says looking straight in my eyes. My mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water then I close it. "What is your…. Proposition?" I ask gritting my teeth and holding back several colorful words I would probably say to them. "We need your help. We need you to assist in helping 4 dimensions in fighting their villains. Three you can't mess with the story, the fourth you can because it has yet to be written." I look at them curiously. "And what dimensions would those be?" they look at each other then at me. "the first three are the Bioshock trilogy, and the one you can change is RWBY." they said at the same time. I look at them like they have grown an extra head. "What?! I can understand Bioshock but why RWBY?!"

"We will transport you to after season 2 of RWBY which season 3 hasn't been written." Robert said. "Yea they haven't yet. It won't get started till another 4 months." Rosalind then looks in my eyes with a hint of something I haven't noticed till now. Is it sympathy? "We are also transferring your mind the main protagonists in all three Bioshock dimensions." I sighs softly. 'I'm not surprised.' "We will provide you the knowledge to survive in Bioshock and RWBY." Robert said. "And we will provide you money and a RWBY weapon to help you get used to the weaponry and the ability to use all plasmids in Bioshock . However, if you use too many at once, you will be in extreme pain." Rosalind said looking at me. I look at them and sighs." so when do I go?" Robert and Rosalind looked at me and they snap their finger's at once. "Right now." they said at the same time. As they did, my vision and I noticed the wooden floor coming fast at my face. 'I didn't know floors could move.' I thought stupidly before my vision went black.

HELLO LADDIES! I'M TOWN DRUNKARD LINEBREAK AND….. **falls asleep and snores lightly.**

 **at the river when Booker dies.**

As soon as I get dunked by the priest, I know what happens next. 'Well here's how this ends.' I thought grimly. Soon several Elizabeth's appear and start drowning me. I panic somewhat as a natural response but it soon turns into resignation. 'Oh well. I liked you Elizabeth. You were a good person.' I though as my vision starts turning black. I smile at her with my eyes twinkling and she looks shocked at my expression. Before she can mention anything, my vision turns black and I die as Booker DeWitt.

I then gain conscience but my eyes don't open. I feel like I am floating. 'Huh. Weird.' I thought with trepidation. I then hear the two voices I have grown to hate and love at the same time. "Hello Jacob." Rosalind and Robert said at the same time. "We know you can't say anything right now but let us explain something. We have to get rid of some of the plasmids and vigors you have." If I could move my face, my jaw would have fallen through the fall. "The reason is that they were slowly killing you. So you will only have Electro Bolt, Incinerate!, Old Man Winter, Swarm, Murder Of Crows, Bucking Branco, Possession and Return to Sender." I mentally smiled. 'My favorite ones.' I thought. "we will give you some EVE to help you in the start but you will need to find a way to make more." I mentally frowned. 'Well I could figure something out.' I thought with curiosity. "And one more thing, we are giving you a copy of Delta's Big Daddy suit and a bouncer Big Daddy mixed together. Use it as you see fit." I felt my metaphorical eyes bulge out. 'WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! CAUSE IF YOU AREN'T, THAT'S AWESOME!' I yelled mentally. I smirked mentally at the thought. "And away you go. And don't be too shocked at your new appearance." I scoffed. 'Really? What else could shock me now?' And soon I fell in the dark's cold embrace once more.

Line break again. I'm less exciting then the last two. Onto the story.

When I felt my mind coming back, I groaned. But my voice sounded different. It sounded like….. like a Big Daddy. 'SHIT! I NEED MY REGULAR VOICE TOO DAMN IT!' I thought angrily. I groan out a wail that echos throughout the area I'm in. Speaking of area, where am I? I looked around and it's the Emerald Forest. I sighs mentally. 'Great. Area that's full of Grim. The only thing missing is the Grim.' I thought wryly. Next thing I see is 20 pairs of red eyes. 'I tempted fate didn't I?' I thought then let out a groan of anger and charged at the pairs eyes.

Line Break.

 **Ozpin's point of view**

I sit there at my desk, taking a sip of my mug as I read the papers and receipts I receive. As soon as I start reading my last paper, Glynda burst through the door with a look of worry on her face. "Headmaster, Look at the camera's in the Emerald Forest." I show a look of shock. 'Oh boy. It must be serious then.' I thought. I open up the camera's view in the Forest when I see something astonishing but frightening at the same time. A hulking mass of armor that looks like some kind of sea-diving equipment demolishing the Beowolves that attacked it. The being uses a drill, several guns. A weapon that seems to shoot bolts and these powers of lightening, fire, ice and things I have never seen before. I turn off the view and I look at Glynda. "Get a Bullhead and go to the Forest. Bring along team RWBY as a counter-measure." Glynda looks at me with some worry and skepticism. "Are you sure you want to bring team RWBY along? They are still new. This being might harm them." She asks. "If push comes to shove, I am sure you can defend yourself and the students. However, if it want's peace, then we will show peace." Glynda nods and walks away. I sigh and I take a sip of my coffee. 'Let's hope I didn't make a mistake.'

Line Break

 **Third person view. Inside of Bullhead with team RWBY and Glynda**

In the Bullhead, there was different atmosphere's conflicting with each other. Yang was excited to see this being. She had never seen anyone demolish Grimm that easily before. Ruby was anxious because as leader, she was pseudo-ambassador besides Glynda and she didn't want to mess up. Weiss was

worried for her and her teammates because if the being would attack them, surely one of them would go down permanently. Blake showed a look of disinterest while reading her book but if you had seen her ears and eyes, they showed a look of curiosity for the being. It intrigued her that this being looks so new and yet not as threatening as you may see it. She noted in it's posture tiredness, like it had seen so much and all it wanted was peace. Glynda was like Weiss but more worried for her students than herself.

"I wonder what it looks like underneath that suit." Yang wondered out loud, thinking of various appearance's it may have. "I don't really care. It could be a massive danger to us." Weiss said coldly. Blake put a hand on Weiss's shoulder to placate her. "That's not always true. Remember what you used to think about me when you found out I was a fanus? Maybe it's misunderstood." She said calmly. Weiss nodded albeit skeptically. "I just hope it ends well." Ruby said nervously. WBY then looked at there leader and smiled. "I'm sure it will end well." Yang said boisterously. Blake and Weiss nodded. Glynda then walked to team RWBY is. "We are arriving now. Be prepared." As they touch down, they see the figure kneeling in front of a Beowolf. It seemed to be doing something with the Beowolf. They start walking towards it to make contact.

Line Break

 **My point of view.**

I am currently trying to extract some blood from the Beowolf I had just killed. I had come up with the idea that maybe the blood of the Beowolf might contain traces of ADAM in it. If it didn't, how could it evolve so much as it got older? As I am extracting the blood from the monster, I hear a sound that sounds like a certain vehicle I know of. 'A Bullhead. I knew Ozpin had camera's but really? That was fast. But I shouldn't be surprised. He is protecting the students.' As I turn around I see my luck has changed drastically then before. Standing before me was team RWBY and Glynda Goodwitch. They look like exactly like in the shower except more life-like. I look at them and the lights on the face part of the suit turn red to yellow. I tilt my head in curiosity as I cautiously walk to them. I keep my drill at the ready just in case. I try to speak but a long wail comes out of my mouth instead. They jump back startled and Weiss brings out here rapier. "Stay back!" she yells coldly. I back away somewhat then my lights turn a dark blue for some reason. 'Huh. The lights must show my emotions.' I thought sadly. I admit I do feel a bit sad at that response. If I saw what I looked like and sounded, I would be scared. RBY notice the change in color and Ruby grabs Weiss's rapier. "Look what you did. You made it sad." Ruby scolded Weiss and Weiss looks very miffed at the scolding. "How was I supposed to know it was doing!? It made a loud sound and I thought it would attack us! It looks like a monster!" I visibly flinch at the word and hangs my head. My lights turn an even darker blue, signifying depression. Ruby looks at Weiss with incredulity. "You just made it worse Weiss!" She scolded again. While Ruby and Weiss were arguing, I kept my head down. I should have known that would happen. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Blake. I smile softly at her. My lights turn a deep sea green. She was always my favorite out of the bunch. Blake looks surprised at the change of colors but smiles regardless. "You have been alone haven't you?" she asks me and I look down nodding yes, My lights turning back to blue. Blake frowned then she decided to do something that surprised me. She hugged me. I look in shock and as stiff as a board. Ruby and Weiss jaws dropped at the sight and Yang is taking a picture. I look at Blake and I feel my eyes watering up. I hug Blake back and starts wailing a sound of sadness. RWY and Glynda had looks of sorrow at the sound then it shortly turns into wails of joy. I hug Blake tighter and picks her up. I start twirling her around in happiness and I smile warmly underneath my helmet. A deep green shows and I see Blake smile. I look at her then I feel my ears twitch like a wolf. 'Wait wolf ears?'

 **A/N: And done. That took a while didn't it? Well consider it a new series. I will try to update this as soon as possible. I will be able to update more because I have more leeway then in my mass effect one. So here we go to a new series. Hope you guys like it.**


End file.
